Sainokimi
Sainokimi (狭井君) is a secondary character in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. Unlike the protagonist, her given name is not stated and she is only known by her nickname as Lady of the Lily in official media. Role in Game Although it is not explicitly stated within the game, Sainokimi is a member of the Star Clan. Unlike Hiiragi, Sainokimi appears to specialize in manipulating spiritual energies by erecting mystical barriers and casting powerful curses. She was raised at a secluded shrine deep within Mount Miwa. Her adept capabilities were considered a necessity for the Nakatsu Kuni throne. When she became of age, she left her home to serve the Queen and became one of Iwanagahime's living acquaintances. Sainokimi served the throne faithfully as a sound voice of reason. When Tokoyo no Kuni invaded, Sainokimi suffered many grievous wounds at her homeland's capital, Kashihara. Once she learned of the Queen's death, Sainokimi fled to protect the surviving political ministers and allies of the fallen kingdom. She found permanent residence far south at Kumano. Sainokimi hadn't fully recovered from her injuries yet her guidance protected them from their enemies. Once she learned that the second princess had returned, the elderly woman kept a firm vigilance over her activities by relying on her divinations and the reports of her messengers. She warmly welcomes Chihiro once the princess arrives in Kumano and swears loyalty to her. She gives the princess the Byakko of Heaven dragon gem and tells them the location of Genbu's sacred alter. When Chihiro returns to report the crack in one of the divine urns, Sainokimi informs the princess the proper manner of fixing the alter for Genbu's arrival. Throughout the timelines, Sainokimi instructs the princess to focus on her status as royalty and to avoid favoritism. Sainokimi often stages several preventive actions to inhibit any intimate relationships she may have with her companions. Surviving the world's end, she remains Chihiro's strict teacher and advisor in the final canon timeline. Character Information Development Like Iwanagahime, Sainokimi was devised to act as one of Chihiro's maternal figures. "Saino" is an archaic term for a lily, which is devised to tie into Chihiro's symbolic item. The creators believe her name and her symbolic item creates a comparison between the two characters; Chihiro's bamboo lily is overshadowed by Sainokimi's mountain lily. She is the character who was created to enforce the game's theme throughout the main characters' stories. Her concern for her country was developed to avoid antagonizing her too much. Personality Sainokimi proudly conducts herself with the traditional elegance of her homeland. She is rational with her duties and confronts obstacles with resolute logic. Rarely is her judgment challenged, as her opinions echoes the elderly ministers who surround her. Her stern castigation silences the impetuous protests of youth with an almost chilling cruelty. Sainokimi quaintly supports Chihiro as a kind sage. She may be compassionate for the princess's feelings, but the restoration of their homeland takes precedence. The country's security and their tradition of a chaste priestess is imperative for the Queen to uphold. If Sainokimi senses that Chihiro is neglecting her purpose, she will take every measure she feels is necessary to restore order. Character Symbolism Her symbolic color is umemurasaki, or plum purple. It is a dull reddish purple named after the fruit mentioned within its title. The plum is often affiliated with loyalty in the flower language. The mountain lily is known as a flower of solemness and chastity within the flower language. It's famous for its large petals whilst in bloom. Quotes *"What a story I have to tell. It was when I was fourteen, before flowers or scorn adorned me..." *"Ignorance of a quarrel and rotting to nothingness is foolish. Surely you know this." *"I have humbly awaited for your return, Princess." *"Do you ever stop to consider how often you linger with the lower class?" *"No one has forgotten the disgrace your elder sister has wrought. The rumors persist that you too shall cause inexplicable turmoil to the country. We must not allow infamy to stain your name." *"I understand the hesitation you must feel. Yet you must think of how the people will falter if they saw their Queen defy tradition." *"A wise decision. Your choice is surely a marvelous blessing for Toyo-Ashihara." *"What ever could have called you here today?" :"Eh, nothing much. I just busted my ass to get here, and I wanted to satisfy my curiosity on something. ... What are you planning this time?" :"I am as I once was. My aspirations have not changed. I simply desire to foster the new Queen for our kingdom's restoration." :"Hmm... Even at the cost of her feelings?" :"If it should benefit the country." ::~~Sainokimi and Iwanagahime *"Thou seekest to trap me within a curse?" :"Yes. Those who threaten the country have no recourse but to disappear. Even if they happen to be a god." :"How foolish... truly fatuous. Thou killest me and my other white half shall vanish. Wouldest thou dare to continue?" :"It matters not. I do not desire to protect the god of this country. The country itself is what I wish to save." :"...Wherefore doest thou treasure this land?" :"It is completely irreplaceable. Be it the history it has lived and the obstacles it surpassed or the countless people who live within it, I shall not permit its loss." ::~~Black Dragon and Sainokimi Special Ability If Chihiro summons her in battle, Sainokimi has the power to endow the miasma (poison) status ailment on foes simply by speaking to them. It is ineffective against bosses, but it may help cripple most opponents in the game. Gallery Sainokimi-haruka4concept.jpg|Full body concept Category: Haruka Sub Characters